Phase 3 : Un nouvel échec
by EcrivaineStory
Summary: [OS] Deux ans après Dragons 2, Harold et Krokmou tente une nouvelle technique de vol. Sauf que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Ne pas oublier de remercier un de mes amis pour le titre, merci !


Bienvenue sur mon premier OS sur Dragons ! Cette histoire se passe deux ans après Dragons 2 ! Bon, c'est pas super, super, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour garder les caractères (et surtout l'humour d'Harold !) ! Bonne lecture !

Auteur : EcrivaineStory

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Dragons. L'OS, lui, m'appartient.

Genre : Humour / Romance (très léger) / Fantastique (y'a des dragons, non ?) / Action-Aventure (parce que c'est comme ça !) / Amitié (c'est beau l'amitié entre un dragon et un homme... TuT)

Rating : K

* * *

« Allez Krokmou ! T'es prêt ? » Criais-je

Krokmou grogne de plaisir, me répondant par la même occasion. Il commence à accélérer la vitesse, évitant les rochers.

Le vent me fouette le visage, j'ai même parfois l'impression que ma peau se décolle. Je lâche un rire avant qu'une tornade ne me tombe dessus.

C'était Astrid. Nos dragons se cognent un moment, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Sérieux Astrid ? Demandais-je, hurlant pour me faire entendre

- Je sais ! Je suis hilarante ! Rigola t-elle

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! Ah ah ah, j'en pleure de rire.

- Ah ah ! Harold ! »

Je regarde devant moi avant de lâcher un cri en voyant la falaise en pierre se rapprocher de moi. Ou plutôt l'inverse mais dans tous les cas, je risque d'avoir très mal.

« Krokmou ! Krokmou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Aïe aïe aïe… »

Mon meilleur ami reste sur sa trajectoire, alors que je m'accroche, attendant la bosse.

Finalement, il évite la falaise ainsi que les prochaines, alors que je lâche un nouveau cri. Je peux entendre Astrid rigoler.

Krokmou descend parfois frôler l'eau. Je la touche de mes mains, me laissant tomber sur son dos. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu une chose qui m'arrivait tout le temps il y a maintenant sept ans…

Le fait que ma ceinture tombe. Alors que Krokmou remonte, je commence à glisser.

« Wow ! Krokmou ! Tu peux revenir sur la terre ? C'était vachement bien ! » Hurlais-je

Le Furie Nocturne lâche un semblant de rire, avant de monter encore plus haut et plus rapidement, alors que m'accroche à sa queue.

« Non mais mon grand, c'est pas le moment de jouer ! Tiens, tu veux assister à ma mort ? C'est ça ? »

Je reçois une vague affirmation.

« C'est ça… Vous voulez tous me faire souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre… Espèce de sadique ! Ah ! Tiens voilà, t'es qu'un dragon sadique ! »

Un haussement d'épaules. Je sens mes mains glisser.

« Oh non, je le sens mal… »

Je lâche à contrecœur sa queue, avant de pousser un cri qui commence à monter dans les aigus. Adieu maman, adieu Astrid, adieu Krokmou, adieu le monde… Eh mais attend…

« Ah ah ! Attends voir petit chenapan ! » Rigolais-je

J'ouvre mes ailes rétractables et commence à voler. J'évite les falaises, frôle moi aussi l'eau, avant de plonger dedans et de ressortir quelques secondes plus tard pour atterrir sur le dos de mon dragon.

« Wouhou ! Ah ah ! T'es le meilleur Krokmou ! Allez, maintenant on attaque la phase trois ! »

Je lui tapote le coin de la tête pour l'encourager, alors qu'il continue de monter. Nous traversons les nuages, avant d'arriver au-dessus d'eux et… de nous laisser tomber.

Je ferme les yeux et ouvre mes ailes. Krokmou agite seulement sa queue alors que nous essayons de voler ensembles.

Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. Nous arrivons à éviter quelques falaises.

« Wouhou ! Vous êtes supers ! » Crie Astrid

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour la remercier, avant de me prendre un coup de queue. C'est vrai que je dois rester concentré mais bon, il abuse !

« Et toi alors ? Répliquais-je

- Euh… Harold !

- Oui Astrid ? Demandais-je

- Euh… Devant toi !

- Hein ?

- C'est toi qui dirige la partie la plus importante j'te rappelle !

- Oh, j'avais oublié ! »

Je regarde de nouveau devant moi, avant de voir le village.

« Il y a que moi pour oublier un truc pareil… » Râlais-je

Nous remontons à temps pour éviter une maison, avant de faire quelques vrilles pour éviter les obstacles.

« Désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Ah, là c'est ma faute ! Attention à la maison… À celle-ci aussi… Et… Attention à MA maison ! »

Je rentre mes ailes, avant de m'effondrer avec Krokmou juste devant la maison. Nous avons tous les deux fais un chemin de terre et nous avons aussi… les fesses en l'air.

« Bon… Si on enlève la terre tout va bien… » Commençais-je

Krokmou tombe sur moi, alors que je me retrouve la tête dans le sol.

« Et ton poids aussi… » Gémis-je

J'entends quelqu'un atterrir près de moi, alors que Krokmou se retire. J'enlève ma tête du sol et vois Astrid me tendre la main.

Je lui souris, avant de tousser. Je crois bien que j'ai avalé de la terre…

« Dis, ça va ? Demande mon aimée

- Oui oui… J'ai juste voulu savoir quel goût avait la terre…

- Et… ?

- C'est délicieusement… affreux. »

Elle rigole, avant de me relever d'un seul coup.

Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre, alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et que je commence à me baisser. Nos visages se rapprochent et…

Un dragon d'une tonne me tombe dessus, me léchant pour la même occasion.

« Ah ! Krokmou ! Ah ah, arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne part pas au lavage !

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux !

- Ah, ah ! Au secours ! Un dragon sauvage me nettoie avec sa bave ! » Rigolais-je

Krokmou lève la tête vers moi, avant de la frotter contre mon visage. Je la prends entre mes mains et lui rends son câlin. Il m'aide à me relever, me portant grâce à sa tête.

« Wow ! Tu changeras jamais, tu le sais ça ? Il le sait qu'il ne changera pas et qu'il restera comme ça pour toujours… Râlais-je

- Et alors ? C'est un peu un Harold version dragon ! Positiva ma blonde préférée

- Ouais mais des fois… Genre là, il est vraiment énervant !... J'aurais dû tenir ma langue. Ah ! »

Krokmou me fait brusquement tomber sur le sol. Il commence à me tourner le dos. Je râle un bon coup et me lève.

« Mais voyons, Krokmou ! Je rigolais ! Tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? »

Lorsque je veux me mettre devant lui, il me tourne le dos. Je lâche un soupir et commence à partir, avant de faire signe à Astrid de ne pas faire de bruit.

Je me mets à quatre pattes et m'approche, avant de sauter sur le Furie Nocturne, qui se débat comme si je l'attaquais.

« Voyons, mon grand, tu sais très bien que je rigolais ! Et puis tu le sais que t'es énervant, hein ? Mais bien sûr que tu le sais ! »

Je frotte son museau de mon poing, alors qu'il se débat de plus en plus. Ça devient vite un jeu où chacun doit prendre le dessus. Alors qu'il est au-dessus de moi, me coinçant de sa patte, je l'enlace, collant sa tête à la mienne.

« Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Il lâche un petit grognement de contentement, avant de se relever. Je me lève à mon tour, avant de regarder l'ampleur des dégâts.

« On n'y est pas allés de main morte… »

Les charrettes sont renversées, il y a de la terre partout et… Je crois bien qu'on a cassés quelques pics de glace.

D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux me semble fragile. Je me surprends à prier pour qu'il ne tombe pas, ce qui, évidemment, ne marche pas.

Le pic tombe et commence à dévaler la pente. Il détruit quelques maisons, alors que je fais des grimaces.

« Et qui c'est qui va devoir nettoyer tout ça ? C'est Harold… » Soupirais-je

Krokmou me fait un câlin que je lui rends, alors que la porte de ma maison s'ouvre. Je me tourne avant d'apercevoir ma mère.

« Salut maman !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sévère

- Eh bien… Comment expliquer cette _petite_ pagaille… ? Euh… On a essayé la phase trois avec Krokmou et… j'ai été distrais pendant quelques secondes… Mais rien de bien grave, je te rassure ! Il y a juste un pic de glace qui a _légèrement_ dévalé la pente et il y a eut quelques cris… Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de blessés ! Enfin j'espère… »

Un nouveau cri et une explosion. Je me retourne doucement et regarde la fumée qui s'échappe de la forge.

« Oups… »

Krokmou commence à tourner autour de moi, me parlant par la même occasion.

« Ouais, je sais, je vais devoir arranger tout ça… Bon, tu viens mon grand ? » Demandais-je

Il hoche la tête alors que je monte sur son dos.

Krokmou commence à courir, avant de s'envoler. Le vent me fouette une nouvelle fois le visage, alors que nous évitons les restes de charrettes.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la forge, quand un énorme pic se dresse sur notre route. Je tapote le coin de la tête de mon dragon.

« Krokmou ? »

Il prépare son attaque, avant d'envoyer la boule de feu sur le pic, qui explose en milles morceaux. Je me plaque contre son dos pour en éviter quelques uns.

« Bon. Puisqu'on va avoir _beaucoup_ de boulot, qu'est-ce que ça changerais une explosion de plus ? » Demandais-je

Krokmou envoie une nouvelle boule de feu, alors que nous passons dedans. Je lève les bras au ciel, avant de sortir du feu couvert de fumée.

J'en recrache un peu, avant de prendre mon épée enflammée et de la tourner dans tous les sens, pour signaler ma présence. Nous connaissant, on risque de faire quelques dégâts de plus…

Je la range quelques minutes plus tard et saute avant d'ouvrir mes ailes pour atterrir en douceur.

Dès que je touche le sol, je me fais incendier… comme le reste de la forge. Je déglutis.

« Je vais tout arranger ! Laisse-moi juste le temps… de… chercher des matériaux ! »

Je siffle Krokmou, avant de sauter du haut de la falaise, alors qu'il me rattrape. On continue de monter, on dépasse les nuages.

Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles, je me sens… _libre_. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les bras au ciel en hurlant, avant de me laisser glisser et d'être sous Krokmou.

Je me laisse tomber et continue d'hurler de bonheur, sans déployer mes ailes.

« WOUHOU ! »

Krokmou me rattrape, avant d'aller vers l'horizon.

« DRAGONS ! »

* * *

Reviews ? Elles ne croquent pas et ça m'aide à m'améliorer, en plus de me faire plaisir !


End file.
